The Adventure of Pinocchio 2020
The Adventure of Pinocchio is a direct-to-video reboot originally released on March 20 2020, It is based on the children's novel of the same name by Italian author Carlo Collodi and adapted by Roger Scott Olsen. The film was produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and The Kerner Entertainment Company, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. A reboot of Sony's previous live-action/animated hybrid films, the film was directed by Peter Cullen from a screenplay by Frank Welker. Plot The story begins in Tuscany, Italy. An Oak tree loses one of its branches during a storm, which is found by an elderly woodcarver named Geppetto (voiced by Jim Cummings) who carves it into a marionette, made in the image of the child he always wanted, and names the puppet Pinocchio (voiced by Jeannie Elias). Later that night the fairy guardian of the tree, Smurfette (voiced by Demi Lovato) appears in Geppetto's workshop and gives Pinocchio life (though she cannot make him human until he has earn't it), much to the delight of the woodcarver who buys Pinocchio clothing and school books the next morning as well as arranging a birthday party for the puppet (during which it is revealed that Pinocchio has no sense of smell and cannot feel pain). The next day Pinocchio is sent to school, but astray by The Fox and Cat (both voiced by Cam Clarke), who convinces him to join Stromboli's puppet show, despite Smurfette's objections. Following the events of the first episode, the puppeteer Stromboli (voiced by Jim Cummings) forces Pinocchio to perform in his puppet show without pay and under constant fear of being burnt as the worn out puppets are, which the other puppets explain is the way humans typically treat them. After the Cricket (voiced by Cam Clarke) appears to him Pinocchio resolves to work hard to earn the money to repay his father for his clothes and books, but Stromboli initially refuses to pay him as Cricket predicted, only to seemingly change his mind. However, when Pinocchio goes to collect his share of the money so he can return home Stromboli admits he had no intention of paying him or letting him go and threatens to burn him. After this the puppet feels increasingly hopeless until he sees Stromboli has fallen asleep at the table, giving him a chance to take the key from his pocket and escape, though Pinocchio refuses to leave without getting the money to repay his father and rescuing the other puppets. Unfortunately his plan is complicated when one of the puppets. Smurfette arrives to see Pinocchio and is unable to free him. The Blue Haired Girl (voiced by Jennifer Suliteneau) and asks Pinocchio why he was not at school. Smurfette urges Pinocchio to tell the truth, but instead, he starts telling lies, which causes his nose to grow longer and longer. Smurfette vows to be good from now on, and the Blue Haired Girl returns his nose to its original form and sets him free while warning him that this will be the last time she can help him. After escaping Pinocchio is still sad that he won't be able to buy a coat for his father and about his treatment as a puppet and wishes he could be human, the Oak Fairy then appears and tells him that he can become a human if he learns to be honest and compassionate, but first he should return home. Pinocchio and his father share a tearful reunion and the next day the young puppet heads out for school, though is slightly distracted by a girl mentioning that she plans to go somewhere fun. Pinocchio then heads back to the Fairy's house in the forest, but he sneaks into a farmer's yard to steal some grapes. He is caught in a weasel trap where he encounters a glowworm. Crag the Trolls (voiced by Rainn Wilson) finds Pinocchio and ties him up in the doghouse of his late watch dog Melampo to guard the chicken coop. When Pinocchio foils the chicken-stealing weasels, Smurfette later saves Pinocchio from Trolls in cave, who was going to eat the marionette, as Pinocchio returns home. After meeting the Snail (voiced by Adam DeVine) that works for the Fairy, Pinocchio is given another chance by the Fairy. Pinocchio meets Johnny (voiced by Michael Douglas), a boy in his class who is under pressure from both his parents who have different plans for him: his mother wishes for him to study to become a doctor, while his father wants him to take over the family business and become a chimney sweep. Johnny himself feels he can achieve neither of these things and wants to choose his own path, though he has no idea what he wants from life and envies Pinocchio not having to face any of the pressures he does. Meanwhile, a stray cat named Nora (voiced by Demi Lovato) convinces Pinocchio that he can become human if he acquires a human heart and after overhearing Johnny talking about how much he hates his life is convinced that he should take Johnny's, not understanding the implications of doing to or that Nora has a vendetta against Johnny for accidentally killing her kitten (the scene is removed from the English dub and is changed to him having once thrown a rock at her). Meanwhile, across town, Honest John and Gideon meet a coachman (voiced by Jim Cummings) who promises to pay them money if they can find naughty little boys for him to take to Pleasure Island. Pinocchio arrives home from school and doesn't want to return after having gotten into a fight with the other boys, but Geppetto convinces him not to give up. Unfortunately the next day Franco frames Pinocchio for a prank, getting him in trouble with the teacher who makes him stay late after class, on his way home he they convince him that he needs to take a vacation there. On the way to Pleasure Island, he befriends Candlewick (voiced by Cam Clarke), a delinquent boy. Without rules or authority to enforce their activity, Pinocchio and the other boys soon engage in smoking, gambling, vandalism, and getting drunk, much to Smurfette's dismay. Once there he joins the other boys in various bad behaviours such as destroying books, smoking, and vandalising the school building; however when Smurfette discovers that the island hides a horrible curse: the boys brought to Pleasure Island transform into donkeys for their misbehavior and are sold to slave labor in the salt mine and circus by Poppy Witch, Coachman and Crag (Smurfs). Smurfette runs back to warn Pinocchio, only to discover that Candlewick has transformed into a donkey; Pinocchio manages to escape the island, only with donkey ears and a tail. When Pinocchio gets good marks in school he tries to become more helpful at home too, which irritates Charlie (voiced by Thor Bishopric) as Pinocchio closes off his mouse hole since his teacher said animals should not be allowed indoors. This prompts Charlie to ask Jack & Willie (voiced by BJ Ward and Frank Welker) to get rid of the puppet and the next day when Pinocchio is trying to catch fish for his father the animals offer to take him to a better place to fish, tying an anchor to his leg and throwing him overboard once they're over the deepest part of the lake, though he manages but was swallowed him up by a terrible giant whale named Monstro. The following day Nora also gets involved and suggests to Sam (voiced by Adam DeVine) and Guy (voiced by Michael Douglas) that a priest may be able to grant his wish, where's E.B.'s deaths of gas of hell of her heart and is now living in his belly. Sam and Guy are being mission to rescue Pinocchio, jumps into the sea accompanied by Smurfette is soon swallowed by Monstro as well, where he is reunited with Thea Stilton (voiced by Sarah Edmondson) is Geronimo's younger sister and found E.B.'s memory chest heart with allies Pinocchio. Guy makes it up to him by finally devises a scheme to make Monstro sneeze, giving them a chance to escape. The scheme works, but the enraged whale chases them and smashes their raft. Pinocchio pulls Thea Stilton to safety in a cave before Monstro crashes into it. Thea Stilton, Glenn (voiced by Eugenio Derbez), 3 hatchlings, Crag, Sam, Guy, and Smurfette are washed up safely on a beach, but Pinocchio is shown apparently lifeless in a rockpool. Back home, Geppetto grieves over Pinocchio with Smurfette Guy, Sam, Thea, Glenn, and Cricket and the pets also mourn alongside. The Oak Fairy appears and saves his life by granting his wish and turning him into a human child. While everyone is happy that he's not only alive, but has finally gotten his wish, the Oak Fairy tells him that he will no longer be able to see her and assures him that he does not need her help anymore; asking him to remember what he has learnt so far and to make the most of her gift before fading away into the starry sky as Pinocchio bids farewell to his Mother. Smurfette steps outside to thank the Fairy and is rewarded with a solid gold badge that certifies her as an official conscience. Cast * Demi Lovato * Rainn Wilson * Eugenio Derbez * David Dobrik * BJ Ward * Thor Bishopric * Frank Welker * Karen Strassman * Sarah Edmondson * Jennifer Suliteneau * Adam DeVine * Michael Douglas * Cam Clarke * Jeannie Elias * Jim Cummings Category:Lists